


To Bring Your Spirits Up!

by Seiji_The_Ice_Drake



Series: Hopeful Determination Short Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asriel is still flowey..., F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Gift Giving, Good Chara (Undertale), Male Chara (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Short One Shot, Soft Chara (Undertale), other referenced relationships, well almost everyone lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiji_The_Ice_Drake/pseuds/Seiji_The_Ice_Drake
Summary: Chara reflects on the steps taken to get the perfect gift for Frisk, that is sure to lift her spirits back up.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Hopeful Determination Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	To Bring Your Spirits Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a holiday related story is new to me, so yeah...

Chara eyed the boxes with precise focus, as he gently covered each one in a festive wrapping to save for the day. Thankfully, everyone was outside playing Hockey to interrupt him, although the occasional bouts of Undyne screaming in defeat and the loud sound of Alphys calling Sans cringe would take him out of his work, but it was comforting in a way. Still he needed this to be perfect. After all, Frisk had been kinda down since the incident the first few weeks of monsters re-joining humans on the surface. Not too down, but down enough that everyone felt sorry for her. Chara hated seeing Frisk like that, even more so than anyone else, Clover and Flowey coming in at a tied second place in that regard, but Chara knew the perfect way to bring her spirits up.

* * *

It was during the group's Thanksgiving party that Chara got his plan. Papyrus and Mettaton were busy seeing who was the best at Croquet, with Alex cheering Papyrus on, and Napstablook cheering Mettaton on. Normally, Chara would’ve liked to see the two try to out great the other, but he suddenly was struck with a thought. Back in the underground, he wore his heart locket given by Asriel during his and Frisk’s adventure, but he had left that back in New Home with Asriel’s, but he remembered how happy it made him when he first got it, even though he’d been down. Maybe he could get one for Frisk and him? Something similar, but even more meaningful. 

Of course, he didn’t want to get it without more opinions on the idea. Not from Mom, Dad or Undyne, because the three had a bad habit of keeping things under wraps. He still won’t let them forget the PTA meeting incident. Sans and Papyrus could keep a secret well, Sans especially, but Papyrus would start feeling guilty after a while, and Sans wouldn’t have good suggestions for what to have inside the lockets. Mettaton is a no go, since the last time someone asked him for advice, he made an entire act of it, and all of his gift advice was from his own brand, which is still...questionable. Napstablook usually just makes music mixes as gifts, so Chara would let him be. Alphys could keep the secret, but when it came to gifts, she would always have Undyne in the brain. Clover, Alex and Cass could keep the secret, but when it comes to idea’s for that to have the locket say or for what it should be like in general would be random and not at all useful. Luke NEVER keeps a secret and would announce it to everyone. He’s too honest for his own good. Sam isn’t the best person to ask when it came to sentimental stuff. Kris was an enigma, meaning that they _MIGHT_ keep it a secret, but that was always a coin toss with them, and Chara didn't want to have to deal with that. That left one person.

Chara walked up to Alyssa and pulled her away from the crowd and more importantly, out of earshot from Frisk. “I need your help with something.”

Alyssa narrowed her eyes, and took a long sip from her cup. “With what, exactly?” She stared right into Chara’s SOUL.

“It’s about a gift for Frisk next month.” He responded. 

Alyssa’s eyes widened. “Wow. Thinking ahead already?” She smiled. “What a thoughtful boyfriend you are!” 

Chara blushed at her teasing. “It's more than just a gift for Christmas. It’s to help her get her spirits back up to. After the ‘incident’, she’s been way too down.”

“Oh.” Alyssa took another sip from her cup and her eyes went sad. “Right. So...What exactly do you need help with?”

“I was thinking of getting her and me matching lockets, but I was wondering if you had any other idea’s or maybe advice of what the lockets should say, or-” Chara stopped when Alyssa put a finger up.

“You only needed to say what the gift was.” She snarked. “It doesn’t need to have some sort of special meaning inside of it, or even open up at all. Just you getting her the gift would be enough.”

Chara brightened up a bit, but was still somewhat tense. “It wouldn’t feel as meaningful…”

Alyssa sighed, and put a hand on her hip. “Well…” She hummed in thought. “They’ve been making some lockets that double as music boxes. Maybe you could get a couple of those, with a tune she liked. Maybe one from the underground.”

Chara’s eyes widened. “When did that happen?”

“They were a big thing from before I fell. And that was just a decade before Frisk fell. You just give them the music sheet or some kind of example, and they prepare it for you.”

Chara hummed in thought and rubbed his chin. “There’s one tune we both liked, but…” He groaned. “I’d need to go get the music box so I could get an example, but that’d look suspicious.”

“Get Flowey to do it.” Alyssa suggested.

“Yeah, because the best thing for everyone is to let Flowey out of that damn pot.” Chara replied sarcastically. "I know he's getting some of his SOUL back, but still..."

“Send Clover with him then.” Alyssa replied. "Flowey has a pretty good reason to listen to what they say. Heck, Clover still threatens to shoot the plant if he stepped out of line." Alyssa sipped her drink.

“Fair point.”

“But, maybe ask them another time. We’re gonna be kinda lethargic for the next few days.” Alyssa replied, re-joining the crowd.

* * *

“Other than some minor water damage on the box itself, the music box is completely fine!” Clover announced, handing the item of interest to Chara. They sat down with him on the bench, as he opened it up, letting a sweet, gentle tune flow from it.

“Thanks again, Clover.” Chara said, closing the box. “Alyssa gave me a list of places to go to get one of those lockets, so I should be able to get them soon.”

Clover chuckled. “Any time.” They looked out into the snow covered field, and sighed. “I hope it helps Frisk out.”

Chara’s body language went somber. “Me too…”

“Still hard to wrap my head around what happened, but I guess having removed monsters from history books will cause people to forget how they function.”

“That doesn’t excuse their behavior though.” Chara replied coldly.

“I know, I know.” Clover raised their hands in the air, and set their hands on their knees. “I’m just saying.”

Chara sighed. “And I was just replying…” Chara looked out into the field, when a thought crossed his mind. “I’m getting Frisk and I matching lockets, Alyssa said she was going to give Sam something to help with their writing...What are you planning on giving Luke?”

Clover’s entire face went red, a mixture of both the cold, and the embarrassment of not having a gift planned. “Shit…!”

Chara began to laugh as Clover bolted away from the bench, no doubt heading back home to brainstorm on their potential idea’s. “They really need to get better at thinking ahead…”

* * *

Chara set the two boxes away, and gathered all his winter clothes together so he could join everyone outside. He wouldn’t be able to play Hockey, since they were setting the stuff away, but he knew that the outside festivities wouldn’t end there. Only 5 more days before Frisk gets his gift. He hoped she'd like it, but he put all his hope into whether or not her mood would improve from it.

After putting on his winter attire, he walked outside and joined the others. Most of them gave him an enthusiastic wave, but Frisk had beamed at the sight of him and quickly went up to him. He smiled, since it looked like her mood was already starting to improve. “Hey Frisk! What’d I-” Frisk jabbed him on the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You stayed inside while we were playing! Rude!”

Chara winced. “Sorry, but I was busy with something.”

“It could’ve waited. Besides, why was I the one to suffer with Sans Fortnite dancing?” Frisk asked.

“Y’know you could’ve come inside too.” Chara deadpanned.

Frisk’s face flushed at that realization. “Oh yeah...Sorry…” 

“It’s fine.” Chara chuckled. “If it makes you feel better, being inside didn’t exactly spare me from the sight. Undnye’s screams of failure lured my eyes outside the window.”

“Well, at least I know you suffered at the sight as well.” Frisk teased. “What were you doing anyway?”

“You’ll find out!” Chara smiled.

“Boo! I wanna know now!”

“Too bad.”

_ **A few nights later...** _

Chara opened his eyes and stared at the clock. 12:30. Perfect! He carefully got out of bed, and grabbed the boxes. He slowly opened the door, and made his way downstairs, stepping on the parts of the stairs that wouldn’t creak at his weight. He slowly walked up to the tree positioned nearby the living room, and set the boxes beneath it.

_“She’s going to love this.”_ He whispered

_“I’m sure she will…”_

He flinched at the sound and looked at Frisk, who was staring at him with a smug expression. “I-But-You…” Chara was at a loss for words. “How long were you there?”

“Not long. I was grabbing something from the kitchen when I noticed you setting those by the tree.” Frisk explained.

Chara rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...I just...It didn’t feel right if I just gave them to you instead of you finding them so…”

Frisk let out a small, soundless chuckle, and picked up the boxes. “Two gifts for me?”

“Actually, one for you and one for me…” Chara said sheepishly. “It’s a matching set.”

“Of what?” Frisk examined the wrapped gifts even further.

Chara sighed. “Matching lockets.” He said. “Like the ones me and Asriel had, except…” 

“Except…?”

“Except they were also music boxes.” Chara replied. “You’ve been down ever since the ‘incident’ and I was hoping these would help bring your spirits back up.” Chara took one of the boxes and expertly unwrapped it, and opened it up, pulling out a heart locket with a small switch to open it up. Chara gently opened it, and the locket let out a few notes of the music before Chara closed it. “I had Clover and Flowey get the music box from the statue in Waterfall, and Alyssa pointed me out to a few places that could make these, so…” Chara blushed. Frisk was silent the entire time. “Frisk…?”

“You did all that, just to make me feel better…?” She muttered.

Chara nodded. “I didn’t like seeing you so down. None of us did…” He sighed. “Any thoughts?”

Frisk kept quiet as she unwrapped the other box and looked over the locket. It was a bit dark to see all the details, but that didn’t matter to her as much. What did matter, was all the thought and effort put in to even get these. She began to tear up a bit, and she pulled Chara into a hug. _“Thank you…”_

Chara smiled and returned the hug. “Anything for you, Frisk…”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a holiday related story is new to me, so yeah...


End file.
